Let Me Be With You
by Liligi
Summary: Dois meses após a morte de Dean, Sam procura Ruby pois ela pode ser a única que pode ajudá-lo a trazer seu irmão de volta. Mas uma ligação de Bobby faz sua busca ser interrompida, e o pedido do mesmo mudará sua vida. SamxOC "HIATUS"
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Dois meses de busca atrás de Ruby, dois meses sem o Dean, Sam está a procura de uma maneira de trazer seu irmão de volta a vida, mas uma garota de 19 anos entra em sua vida. Obs. Caso eu queira mudar alguma coisa da história eu vou fazer uma repostagem, então peço atenção, ok?

Cap I

O Chevy Impala preto estacionou em frente à pequena construção escondida entre as árvores de uma densa floresta. De dentro dele, desceu Sam Winchester, o rapaz estava intrigado do por quê Bobby o havia chamado urgente para aquele fim de mundo, afinal, ele teve que atravessar dois estados para chegar naquele local, que por sinal, nunca estivera antes.

Adentrou o local, que não era lá muito grande, viu vários homens e mulheres sentados pelas as mesas que estavam espalhadas por todo o local, e perto do balcão onde um barman enchia os copos dos 'clientes', e todas aquelas pessoas tinham algo em comum: Eram caçadores.

- Hey, Sam! – A voz de Bobby chegou aos ouvidos do jovem Winchester, que se virou para ver o amigo vindo em sua direção – Puxa você está péssimo.

- É, eu estou bem, Bobby. – Sam respondeu impaciente, fingindo que não ouvira o comentário do senhor.

Desde a morte de Dean, Sam rodou todo o país atrás de Ruby, que por ser um demônio sobreviveu, queria achar uma maneira de trazer o irmão de volta, já que era ele quem deveria estar morto.

E não era pra menos que sua aparência estava péssima. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais crescidos, e caiam sobre seus olhos, a barba também havia crescido um pouco, os olhos azuis do rapaz já não refletiam mais aquele brilho de sempre, demonstrando apenas que Sam se descuidara de si para pensar apenas em Dean.

- Então, para que me chamou aqui, Bobby, qual a emergência? – Ele perguntou já impaciente, sentando-se em um banco em frente ao balcão. Estava ansioso para sair logo dali.

- Como você está? – Bobby perguntou.

- Estou bem, mas qual é a emergência? – Sam perguntou cada vez mais impaciente.

- A emergência é essa. – Bobby falou apontando para Sam – Você precisa relaxar um pouco. – Tomou um gole da cerveja em seu copo, que foi servido pelo barman.

- O quê?! – Sam levantou-se irritado. – Bobby, você me fez dirigir através de dois estados para que eu pudesse 'relaxar'?!

- É.

- Não acredito... – Sam disse incrédulo – Você me fez dirigir por dois estados, desistindo de ir atrás da Ruby, até esse fim de mundo!

Sam falou num tom alto, e todos os caçadores que estavam no local olharam para ele torto, Bobby se aproximou do rapaz e sussurrou:

- Tome cuidado com o que você fala, filho, esse lugar é considerado sagrado para muitos caçadores. Não vai querer tirá-los do sério, não é?

- Quer saber? Eu vou embora!

Sam fez seu caminho até a porta.

- Sam, espere! – Bobby pediu.

O moreno fez menção de que iria sair do bar, mas quando alcançou a porta uma garota se meteu em seu caminho, o bloqueando.

- Com licença. – Ele pediu, educadamente.

- Desculpe, tem que pagar pedágio para sair daqui. – Ela disse cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Sam a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela não parecia ter mais que dezessete anos, ela tinha a aparência de uma bonequinha de porcelana, tinha a pele branca como porcelana, o rosto levemente rosado, os cabelos eram castanhos e compridos, e os olhos eram de um castanho-esverdeado. Vestia uma calça jeans colada, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro. Mesmo com aquelas roupas ela era apenas uma garotinha, então por que ela o estava tentando impedir?

- Eu não vou pedir educadamente de novo. – Ele disse controlando a voz.

- E nem vai adiantar. Não vou te deixar passar. – Ela disse categórica.

- Sam – Bobby se aproximou dos dois, e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Sam – Eu o chamei aqui não somente para que pudesse relaxar, mas também para que pudesse conhecer minha amiga Sarah Anderson.

- Sarah? – Sam olhou para a garota que havia se sentado em uma cadeira próxima.

- Ela é uma grande caçadora, embora seja jovem, realizou caçadas que pra muito seriam impossíveis de ser feitas.

- Ela não é muito nova para ser uma caçadora tão boa assim?

- Esse é o ponto. Ela é nova, e caça sozinha.

- Ela não me parece ser muito habilidosa. – Sam falou lançando um leve olhar para a moça.

- As aparências enganam.

- E para quê queria que eu a conhecesse? Ela sabe como eu posso trazer o Dean de volta do inferno? – Ele disse sarcástico.

- Bem, ela não sabe, mas pode lhe ajudar a descobrir como. E tem mais uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Eu quero que ela fique com você.

- Peraí, deixa-me ver se eu entendi, Bobby. Você quer que eu leve essa garota comigo?

- Isso mesmo. – Bobby assentiu – Como eu já disse, ela caça sozinha, não gosta muito de caçar acompanhada, mas acho que vai ser bom para vocês dois.

- Eu também não quero companhia. E muito menos quero ser babá dessa garota.

- E quem disse que você quem irá cuidar dela? Ela quem cuidará de você. – Bobby disse, Sam o olhou incrédulo – Vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor. – Ele disse e voltou para o balcão.

Sam olhou para a 'garota' que continuava sentada na mesma cadeira, mas agora, lendo um livro sobre feitiços, que ela logo fechou e voltou a encarar Sam com um sorriso travesso.

- Ora, ora... Sam Winchester. – Ela disse lentamente, enquanto o analisava. – Huh... Você não parece o rapaz responsável, inteligente, e perspicaz que eu ouvi falar.

- E você me parece muito nova para ser uma caçadora. Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

- Eu tenho dezenove. E tenho orgulho de ser a caçadora mais jovem que existe, pelo menos que eu conheça.

Sam suspirou pesadamente. Ela era muito convencida para a idade que tinha.

- Eu geralmente não costumo caçar acompanhada – ela continuou – Mas, como é um pedido do Bobby eu abri uma exceção.

- Escuta, Sarah, eu não quero fazer isso, nem você quer, então que tal esquecermos e cada um seguir seu próprio rumo? – Sam sugeriu.

- Nem pensar. Eu prometi ao Bobby, e eu nunca quebro uma promessa. E pelo o seu estado, eu não poderia negar. Seu irmão morreu e você vai acabar seguindo o mesmo caminho.

- Como você sabe do Dean?

- Um dos melhores caçadores que já existiram morre e vai para o inferno e acha que eu não saberia? Por favor, né? Todos sabem. – Ela levantou-se e se aproximou de Sam – Então, como anda sua caça ao demônio? Como é o nome mesmo?

- Você fala da Ruby?

- Ruby. Isso mesmo. Eu nunca trabalhei com um demônio, mas o Bobby disse que esse é confiável. Entretanto é melhor eu dar uma checada antes de trabalhar com 'alguém' como ela.

- Eu não preciso de babá.

- O Bobby não acha isso.

- Eu não sou uma criança.

- Eu sei que não é, Sam. Acredite. Mas você tem poderes psíquicos e está dominado pela a raiva. Isso não vai acabar bem. Então, que tal deixarmos de lado nossas diferenças e irmos a caça?

Sam ficou parado.

- Ai, ai... Eu já disse que sei de muita coisa. Bobby me deixou a par da situação. –ela disse como resposta a expressão que Sam tinha rosto, e depois suspirou – Vamos começar de uma forma melhor. Muito prazer, eu sou Sarah Anderson. – ela disse enquanto estendia a mão para o moreno que logo a apertou.

- Sam. Sam Winchester.

- Ótimo. Agora podemos ir. – ela disse sorrindo, mas recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Sam – Olha, eu vou com você, você querendo ou não. Mas ficarei por uma semana. Se não nos dermos bem, ou não der certo, eu juro que volto, vou atrás de outro caso e você continua com o seu, okay?

- Se não tem outro jeito...

- Ótimo. Vamos. – ela disse e saiu do bar.

- Essa garota é inacreditável... – Sam resmungou, deu de ombros e a seguiu.

XxXxXxXxX

**Oiii! Eu sei q a maioria das minhas fics estão atrasadas, mas eu estava realmente louca para postar esta aqui! Eh a primeira q eu faço q nao eh de anime, espero q gostem. **

**Além do mais, eu queria fazer algo diferente e na categoria de supernatural a maioria das fics são wincest, não tenho nada contra quem gosta, mas EU não gosto, enfim, realmente espero q gostem da fic, e não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews para eu saber o q acharam. **

**Bjimm**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

O Impala preto corria através das rodovias vazias de Massachusetts, O sol há muito já havia morrido, dando lugar a uma escuridão entrecortada pelos faróis do carro.

Sam ainda estava confuso com tudo o que lhe acontecera naquele dia, de uma hora para outra havia uma adolescente viajando com ele! E aquela música alta já estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente...

_You're inside of me_

_afraid to discuss the mess I've made_

_If you take a look now you will find_

_Perfect insanity_

_I go away not right_

_Done away with paradise_

_See what's going on inside my mind_

_Please let me out_

_Please let me out_

_Please let me_

Era bem o estilo de música que Dean gostava, o que entristeceu Sam, na verdade, essa era a causa de sua irritação, era um rock pesado, barulhento e sem sentido, na opinião dele é claro, havia muitas outras bandas que podiam ser consideradas como excelentes, mas aquela não entrava em sua lista.

_Branded like an animal_

_I can still feel them burning my mind_

_You believe that you made your message clear_

_Never been enough to really know that I feel_

_Leaving me with images I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_

O Cd pertencia a Sarah, ela não deixava Sam trocá-lo, além dele ter agüentar toda aquela barulheira desde a metade do caminho, ela ainda ficava cantando. Não que ela fosse desafinada nem nada, mas isso realmente lembrava Dean.

Sem agüentar mais aquilo, ele desligou o som e ouviu Sarah dizer um 'Hey" de repreensão, mas ele não ligou, não queria mais pensar em Dean, não naquele momento. Só que interessava era a sua busca.

- Sam, que falta de educação! – ela resmungou.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. – Mentiu.

- Era só diminuir o volume um pouquinho!

- Um pouquinho não vai adiantar. – Respondeu.

- Você é um chato. – ela recostou-se o banco, cruzou os braços, esticou as pernas e fez um bico. Era muito teimosa. Tão teimosa quanto Dean...

- Você também não fica atrás, garota. – Ele retrucou.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha, Sam. Já te disse. Tenho DEZENOVE anos.

- Ótimo. Já pode dominar o mundo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas depois apenas ergueu o braço para o som e o ligo de novo, colocando novamente a musica, sendo que um pouco mais baixa.

- Não vou discutir com você. Prometi a Bobby que cuidaria de ti, não quebrarei essa promessa.

- O quê?

- Está fazendo isso para que eu me irrite e vá, mas não vai conseguir. – ela disse calmamente.

O silêncio reinou. Sam nem sequer tinha pensado nisso, mas já que ela tinha dado a idéia, talvez funcionasse...

- O que você fez com o corpo do Dean? – ela perguntou, desfazendo o silêncio.

- O quê? – Sam perguntou, confuso.

- Se pretende recuperar a alma dele, o corpo precisa estar intacto ou não adiantará nada. E já faz dois meses que ele morreu, não é? Nesse meio tempo o corpo parou de oxigenar e tá tudo se decompondo, além de ter fatores externos como bactérias, etc...E aí, o que você fez?

Sam a olhou embasbacado. Ela realmente era muito inteligente, talvez por isso fosse considerada tão boa caçadora, sendo tão jovem, enquanto podia estar aproveitando sua vida...

- Alô? Sam? – ela chamou

- Feitiço de conservação africano.

- Hum... A única coisa que gosto dos africanos são os voodos, teria sido melhor você usar o feitiço egípcio, muito mais eficaz, a conservação é de 97,8 enquanto o feitiço africano só tem eficácia de 89,99.

Se Sam pudesse olhá-la estaria com maior cara de idiota, mas tinha que prestar atenção na estrada. Ela além de ser jovem, entender de biologia ainda era boa com estatísticas... Por essa ele não esperava.

- O que há com você?

- O quê?

- Tá calado...

- É a dor de cabeça...

- E aí, onde estamos indo mesmo?

- Dracut.

- Cara... Me lembra Drácula... Mas enfim, o que estamos procurando exatamente?

- Estamos? Eu estou.

- E eu estou com você.

- Sarah, essa não é uma boa idéia... Por que você não desiste dessa vida, vai pra faculdade, arruma um emprego decente e...

- Vivo infeliz pelo o resto da minha vida? – Sarah cortou Sam – Não, obrigado. E vamos esquecer esse assunto. Mas, para que vamos até Dracut?

Sam não respondeu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dois se instalaram em um hotel simples e afastado, cada um ficou em um quarto separado. Depois de um banho bem demorado, Sarah deitou-se e rapidamente adormeceu, mas isso não foi tão fácil para Sam, que tinha um turbilhão de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça.

"Droga! Por que será que o Bobby fez com que essa garota viajasse comigo?" – Ele pensou entre indignado e furioso – "Ela é tão teimosa, tão cabeça-dura e tão convencida!... Talvez seja por isso que ela me lembre o Dean..."

Ele suspirou longamente

"Já faz dois meses..." – Ele pensou tristemente, e sem muito mais demora, adormeceu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batidas fortes eram ouvidas, a porta iria abaixo se aquilo continuasse daquele jeito, mas Sam não se importava. Ele apenas virou para o outro lado, se recusava definitivamente a acordar.

- Acorda, Sam!

A voz de Sarah chegou aos ouvidos do jovem Winchester, em seu tom não havia um pedido, e sim, uma ordem, e Sam teve a impressão de que ela não desistiria enquanto ele não abrisse aquela porta.

Ele levantou sonolento, vestiu uma camisa, ao abrir a porta encontrou a garota apoiada contra a parede e com uma cara de irritação.

- Bom dia, Sam.

- Er... Bom dia, Sarah.

- Acordou tarde, hein!

- Tarde? – ele olha no seu relógio de pulso – São apenas 7:30h! O que foi? O que você quer?

- Acontece... – ela começou a falar, adentrando no quarto – Que temos um caso.

- O quê?! – Ele exclamou surpreso

- Se viemos aqui atrás da tal de Ruby – ela disse, e viu a expressão surpresa que ele colocou no rosto – Esqueça, pois encontramos outro caso para resolver.

Ela falou enquanto jogava um jornal em cima da cama de Sam. Ele pegou o jornal e leu a manchete na capa que dizia: "Desaparecimento de jovens intriga a policia de Dracut"

- Você acha que há algo sobrenatural por trás desses desaparecimentos? - Sam perguntou. Sarah meneou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Todas as garotas tinham entre 18 e 20 anos, e todas desapareceram após festas que teve aqui na cidade, e não há sinal delas há dias, e muito menos pistas do que aconteceu a elas.

- Fora isso, você descobriu outras semelhanças entre as vítimas?

- Ainda não pesquisei. Acabei de ver esse jornal. – ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Quantas garotas desapareceram?

- Quatro. Duas não moravam aqui. – ela respondeu seriamente.

- O que pode tê-las capturado?

- Olha, por enquanto não dá pra saber.

- É. Primeiro temos que investigar, ligar os fatos...

- Toma um banho e depois me encontra na lanchonete da esquina.

- Okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah foi direto para a lanchonete, afinal não dava pra investigar nada de estômago vazio, ela foi até o fundo da lanchonete e pegou uma mesa afastada, onde poderia fazer suas pesquisas em paz.

- Annie Hodgins, Mariah Ogawara, Katie Hayek e Alicia Stone. – Ela pronunciou os nomes das vítimas enquanto lia o artigo no laptop.

- Você quer pedir alguma coisa? – Uma garçonete perguntou a Sarah. Ela era loira, alta, tinha os azuis e os lábios avermelhados, e estava cheirando a alho, talvez por ficar tanto tempo perto do forno enquanto se preparava as comidas.

- Hã... Um cappucino, torradas, e será que você pode voltar mais tarde? Um amigo meu vai chegar...

- Tudo bem. – A loira disse anotando tudo num bloquinho

Sarah digitou o nome da primeira vítima, Annie Hodgins, ela nasceu em Dracut, tinha dezoito anos, estava começando a sua faculdade de engenharia, dirigia um ford 1998, o carro foi encontrado à 50 metros do local da festa, onde a vítima desapareceu.

- Já começou as investigações? – Sam chegou, sentando-se a frente de Sarah

- Já. A primeira vítima, Annie Hodgins, comecei a averiguar os passado dela. Nada suspeito até agora. Ela tinha começado a estudar na faculdade daqui, engenharia, pra ser mais precisa, dirigia um fiat que foi encontrado perto do local do desaparecimento.

- Tem algum parente vivo?

- Os pais. Moram aqui mesmo. Ela morava com eles.

- Vamos falar com eles?

- Claro. Depois do café da manhã.

Quando ela terminou de falar a garçonete loira apareceu.

- O que o senhor deseja? – ela perguntou se referindo à Sam.

- Um café bem amargo e... – Sam dizia, mas foi cortado por Sarah

- Nem pensar em tomar café. Você anda muito estressadinho e tem que cuidar da sua saúde. Traz suco de laranja pra ele.

- Mais alguma coisa? – a garçonete perguntou anotando o pedido.

- ...Panquecas. – ele completou o pedido, não houve protestos da parte de Sarah

- Trago já.

- Que história é essa de ficar interferindo no que eu como ou deixo de comer?! – Sam indagou alterado.

- Por isso aí. – ela respondeu afundando-se na banco – Você não é de agir assim, pelo o que o seu pai falou...

- Opa, peraí... Você conhece o meu pai?

- É... Nós já caçamos juntos. – Ela respondeu admirada por Sam não ter conhecimento do fato.

- Mas ele... Ah, esquece!

- Você e o John não eram muito próximos, não é?

- Onde fica a casa da Annie? – Sam perguntou, fugindo do assunto.

- Hã... – Sarah verificou o endereço no computador – Na Piermont, numero 13.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Será que essa desculpa vai colar? – Sam perguntou preocupado à Sarah que seguia a sua frente para a casa de Annie Hodgins.

- Claro que vai. – ela respondeu confiante. – É só você fingir direitinho.

- Não estou muito confiante quanto a isso. – Ele disse fazendo uma leve careta.

Eles pararam em frente a casa e Sarah bateu levemente na porta, não demorou muito para que uma mulher baixinha, um pouco curvada e com os cabelos grisalhos viesse abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, senhora Hodgins. – Sarah disse gentilmente – Eu sou Katherine Wood, sou amiga da Annie e esse é... Er... Meu primo David. Nós somos...Éramos amigos da Annie.

- Oh, entrem. – A mãe de Annie falou gentilmente, e ainda de um modo sofrido – Annie nunca falou que tinha amigos com esses nome... Quer dizer, ela sempre falava dos amigos da faculdade.

A velha disse num tom choroso.

- Isso... – Começou Sam, mas sem a menor idéia de como terminar – é porque nós não somos daqui.

- Não?

- Não. – Retrucou Sarah – A minha prima Mary nos levou a algumas festas na faculdade e lá nós conhecemos Annie.

- Entendo. Sentem-se.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu a ela. Ela era ótima. – Sarah disse

- Ela era uma boa garota. – Sra. Hodgins chorou – Por que tinha que acontecer isso a ela?

- É realmente uma injustiça. – Sam concordou – Você sabe alguém que poderia ter feito isso?Alguém que não gostasse dela?

- Não! Annie não tinha inimizades com ninguém, era sempre uma boa miga.

- Ela tinha namorado, Sra. Hodgins?

- Não. Não tinha há mais de três meses.

- O que houve com o namorado dela?

- Ele terminou com ela pra ficar com outra moça – Sam e Sarah trocaram um olhar preocupado. – Charlles era um idiota, saber? Ele não a merecia, mas ela o amava demais. – ela começou a chorar – Me desculpem, mas terão de ir. Não me sinto muito bem falando disso.

- Nós compreendemos. Obrigado, Sra. Hodgins.

Os dois conversavam no caminho para o hotel.

- Não ajudou muita coisa. – Sam comentou

- Pois é, mas pelo o que pesquisei, ela era realmente uma boa garota.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Tenho que pesquisar sobre as outra vítimas e ver se tem alguma ligação entre elas, qualquer coisa.

- Eu vou à biblioteca pra ver se houve mortes similares antes, pode ser um ciclo.

- Tá bem.

Sarah foi para o hotel, enquanto Sam foi no caminho oposto, quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse num tom urgente

- Sem problemas. – A moça disse num tom gentil.

- Você é aquela moça que trabalha na lanchonete, né?

- Sim. – ela sorriu para ele – Eu sou Kara.

- Eu sou Sam.

- Então, Sam... Aonde você ia com tanta pressa?

- Na biblioteca. Desculpe ter esbarrado em você

- Já disse que não tem problemas, mas e a sua irmãzinha?

- Irmã? Oh, você fala da Sarah? Não, não... Ela é só minha amiga.

- Ah...Bem, eu não vou tomar mais o seu tempo. Tchau.

- Até mais. – ele acenou e seguiu para a biblioteca enquanto Kara ia para a lanchonete.

Enquanto isso, Sarah continuava a pesquisar sobre as vítimas.

"Fora o fato de terem desaparecido em festas aqui na cidade, não há nada mais que ligue as vítimas. A não ser que eu esteja deixando algo passar, e se isso aconteceu, logo haverá novas vítimas!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap III

Sam chegou ao hotel poucas horas depois, ao entrar em seu quarto surpreendeu-se ao ver que Sarah dormia sobre sua cama. Ele aproximou-se da garota que dormia com a cabeça recostada sobre o laptop e sob o seu braço havia alguns papéis escritos à mão, provavelmente anotações sobre o caso.

A franja crescida caía sobre seu rosto displicentemente, deixando-a ainda mais com uma aparência infantil.

- Sarah. – Sam chamou, chacoalhando-a levemente pelos os ombros.

- Hum? – ela murmurou confusa, abrindo os olhos aos poucos – Sam? Ah, eu dormi?

- Parece.

- Desculpa... Eu tava pesquisando e meus olhos estavam pesando... Foi mal. – ela desculpou-se, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Não tem problema. Mas, e aí, o que descobriu?

- Nada. – ela disse agora num tom frustrado – Nada liga nenhuma das vítimas! Eu estou começando a duvidar se este é realmente um caso sobrenatural.

- Mesmo que não fosse um caso sobrenatural, teria que haver algo que as ligasse.

- E você descobriu algo?

- Não. Nunca houve mortes parecidas como estas antes.

- Aff...

- Precisamos de mais informações.

- Você tem razão. E há uma maneira de obtermos essas informações. – Sarah declarou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, que não agradou a Sam.

- E como seria...? – ele indagou receoso

- Com a polícia.

- Fala sério.

- Eu estou.

- E como acha que vamos conseguir informações de um assassinato com a polícia? Por acaso vamos nos disfarçar de federais? Porque se é isso que está passando pela a sua cabeça, desista, já que isso pode facilmente ser comprovado que nós não somos federais.

- Eu sei, não sou boba.

- Então, qual é o seu plano?

- Um vírus de computador.

- O quê?!

- Um vírus é um grande causador de problemas, ainda mais quando se há um caso tão complicado que por acaso, as informações estão no computador da polícia.

- E como você vai fazer para esse vírus ultrapasse todas as defesas que um computador da polícia deve ter.

- Bem, é aí que você vai entrar.

- Como assim?

- Descubra quem é o policial encarregado do caso, seu e-mail e volte aqui. Vou começar a minha pequena fabrica de vírus.

- Mas...

- Vai logo, Sam. – ela disse em tom autoritário.

Sam suspirou longamente.

- Okay... –respondeu, não vendo outra alternativa. – Não sei como fazer isso, mas eu tô indo...

- Seja criativo.

Xxx

Sarah olhou para o relógio pela a milionésima vez. Sam saíra há quase uma hora, não deveria ser tão difícil descobrir quem está encarregado de um caso e pegar o e-mail!!

"Se bem que seria estranho..." –ela pensou – "Ele chega no cara e pede seu e-mail... Hum, suspeito." – ela suspirou longamente, e olhou novamente para o relógio.

- O vírus tá pronto, o Sam tá demorando e eu tô entediada. Quer saber? Não estou a fim de esperar o Sam passar por cima desse pequeno problema. Vou dar uma volta na cidade.

Ela saltou da cama, guardou o laptop, pegou sua jaqueta que estava sobre a mesa e depois saiu.

O clima ameno de fim de tarde agrada a moça, fazia muito tempo que ela não parava um pouco apenas para ser uma pessoa normal, mesmo que não fosse.

Dracut não era uma cidade muito agitada, mas as ruas sempre estavam cheia de pessoas, ela pensou se alguma dessas pessoas que faziam compras no supermercado ou buscavam suas roupas na lavanderia seria o causador do desaparecimento das jovens garotas.

Ela andou por algumas ruas, não muito distante do hotel, não queria se afastar, pois Sam poderia voltar a qualquer minuto. Ela estava tão distraída que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Eu sinto muito! – ela se desculpou erguendo o olhar para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Sem problema. – ele sorriu.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e um sorriso perfeito.

"Parece que eu esbarrei em um Deus grego." – Sarah pensou, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado.

- Eu estava distraída. – ela disse.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu novamente e Sarah sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

- Hum... Eu sou Sarah... Sarah Johnson...

- Eu sou Charlles, prazer Sarah. – ele disse e estendeu a mão pra ela que felizmente aceitou o gesto. – Então, o que faz por aqui na cidade?

- Como?

- Dracut não é lá muito grande e acredite, eu posso contar nos dedos as garotas bonitas daqui. – Charlles disse com um sorriso travesso, o rosto de Sarah estava em ebulição e em pouco tempo estava mais vermelho que pimentão.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio. – ela disse ainda sem graça.

- Que bom, porque é um elogio. – os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos – Quer dar uma volta?

- Claro. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e o seguiu até uma pracinha próxima. – Então... Hã... Você conhecia as garotas que desapareceram?

- Por que a pergunta? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você disse que podia contar nos dedos as garotas bonitas daqui, ou seja, você provavelmente conhece todas as garotas da cidade, e as moças que desapareceram eram muito bonitas.

- Hum... Você é bem inteligente, isso é bom, e leva tudo ao pé da letra, o que pode não ser tão bom, mas sim, eu conhecia as garotas que desapareceram. – Ele suspirou tristemente – Os pais da Annie pareciam tão arrasados a ultima vez o que os vi...

- Espera... Você era o namorado da Annie?! – ela indagou surpresa.

- Sim. – ele disse confuso – Como sabe?

- Ah, ouvi por aí...

- Hum...

- Escuta, eu tenho que ir. Tô esperando meu amigo chegar. – ela sorriu

- Mas já? – ele fez um beicinho, ela sorriu.

- Quem sabe outra hora...

- Eu espero que sim.

- Então, até mais Charlles...

- Até, Sarah.

Com um pouco de relutância, ela se virou e partiu para o hotel, ao chegar, Sam já estava lá.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou um pouco mal-humorado.

- Eu podia te perguntar a mesma coisa, _mamãe_. E aí, conseguiu o e-mail?

- Claro. Tive que subornar um cara pra entrar na delegacia e fuçar o computador do policial.

- Bom, pelo menos ele não pensou que você fosse gay.

- Como é?

- Ah, nada. É que passou uma cena estranha na minha cabeça. – ela sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu acredito que sim. – Sam disse. – E então, o vírus está pronto?

- Há horas. – ela disse, levemente irritada –Sabe, eu não gosto muito de esperar.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- É claro que tem! Se não consegue fazer seu trabalho quebrando as regras e sendo rápido, então deixe que eu tome conta de tudo! – ela disse cada vez mais irritada.

- Olha, aqui! Pra inicio de conversa, não fui eu que achei uma caçada para nós e ficou inventando um monte de coisas! – Sam levantou-se, também estava irritado.

- É mesmo? Bem, não fui eu que nos arrastou até esse fim de mundo para procurarmos um demônio que você _acha_ que pode salvar seu irmão do inferno! – ela gritou de volta.

- Bem, não fui eu que escolhi que você estivesse aqui! Se não quer me ver procurando o demônio que _pode_ ajudar o meu irmão, então vá embora!!

- Bem, eu até iria, porque você é irritante e não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos. Mas infelizmente eu não vou, porque eu _prometi_ ao Bobby que iria te ajudar! – ela rebateu sem alterar o seu tom.

- Eu já te disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo. Eu não preciso de babá!

- Bem, não é isso que eu posso ver. Você não consegue seguir em frente sozinho! Precisa de alguém para lhe ajudar, e sem o Dean aqui, quem vai lhe ajudar sou eu.

Sam se jogou na cama, e respirou fundo. Tinha que se acalmar antes que acabasse batendo em Sarah.

Sarah foi até o laptop e o ligou.

- Cadê o e-mail? – ela perguntou, um pouco mais calma.

- Em cima da mesa. – ele disse, também estava mais calmo.

Ela pegou um pedaço de papel que estava perto dela e começou o procedimento para passar o vírus até o computador do policial.

- Pronto. Agora ele precisa verificar seus e-mail e cair na armadilha. – ela disse.

- Certo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Sarah lembrou-se de algo.

- Aí, lembra quando fomos na casa da Annie Hodgins e a mãe dela nos falou do ex dela?

- Lembro. E daí?

- Eu o conheci.

- O que?

- Cara, ele é um gato, não me admira que ela fosse louca por ele. – ela disse com uma expressão sonhada, Sam a olhou torto. – Mas enfim, nós conversamos e...

- E...?

- Ele me passou uma cantada.

Sam quase capotou quando ela disse isso.

- Você conhece o ex da vitima e me diz que ele te passou uma cantada.

- Não se exalte, me deixe terminar.

- Então termine, oras!

- Bem, a cantada foi o seguinte...

- Sarah, vá ao ponto! – Sam disse levemente irritado.

- Para de me interromper, por favor.

- Tá, tá...

- Ele disse que conhecia todas as garotas bonitas da cidade. _Todas._

- Você acha que ele é um suspeito? – Sam perguntou.

- Eu espero que não, ele é lindo demais, mas o que ele me disse me soou suspeito.

- Hummm

- Vamos ter que esperar os relatórios policiais.

- É, mas pode levar algum tempo, e talvez ele nem abra.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim vamos esperar. Se não der certo, partiremos para o plano B.

- Temos um plano B?

- Claro que temos. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

**- - - -- - - - - -- -- - - --**

**Olá!**

**Desculpem a demora do cap, eu só fui terminá-lo agora ha pouco '**

**As coisas entre a Sarah eo Sam estão um pouco quente, não no bom sentido, até quando os dois aguentam essas brigas?!  
E agora eles realmente _têm_ um suspeito: o namorado com cara de Deus. Hehe... A história tá se desvendando aos poucos.**

**Ah, capitulo passado eu esqueci de dizer q o nome da música q eu coloquei era Perfect Insanity do disturbed.**

**Espero q estajam gostando da fic, e lembrem-se: Review faz bem ao coração!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap IV

Dez minutos depois Sarah estava adormecida. Ela devia estar realmente cansada, e Sam tinha que admitir que se não fosse por ela, ele teria desistido daquilo há séculos.

Ele havia tomado um banho e já sentia seu estomago reclamar de fome, então ele ia sair para comer algo e depois ia fazer a pesquisa. Ele parou diante da porta, a mão sobre a maçaneta, e virou para olhá-la. Ela dormia tranquilamente, era do que ela precisava. Algum descanso. Já que logo que terminassem essa caçada eles iriam atrás de Ruby.

Ele deixou o quarto e desceu até a esquina para a lanchonete. A mesma garota, Kara, o atendeu, desta vez lhe dedicando um sorriso, que ele devolveu, mesmo que um pouco forçado.

- Bom dia, Sam.

- Bom dia, Kara. – ele respondeu.

- O que vai querer?

- Hummm... Torradas, bacon, e um suco de laranja, por favor.

- É pra já. – ela disse e se foi.

Enquanto esperava por seu café da manhã, Sam resolveu fazer uma pequena pesquisa sobre o suspeito numero um ( e o único que tinham até aquele ponto)

Não havia nada de interessante sobre ele, mas havia reclamações sobre ele ser rebelde além de ser violento. Aquilo não poderia ser melhor, ou pior.

- Aqui está, Sam. – Kara disse colocando o pedido do Winchester na mesa. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Ah, na verdade, eu quero te perguntar algo.

- Claro, o que é?

- Você conhece esse cara? – ele virou o laptop e mostrou a ela.

- Claro. É o Charlles.

- O que acha dele?

- Ele é um cara demais.

- Tem certeza? Aqui diz que ele é rebelde e violento.

- Isso foi durante o colegial, ele mudou de lá pra cá. Ou melhor, ele mudou depois que começou a namorar a Annie. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Então ele nunca mais apresentou um comportamento agressivo nem nada do tipo.

- Negativo.

- Obrigado, Kara.

- De nada. Mas... Por que a pergunta?

- Nada não.

- Tudo bem, então. – ela deu um sorriso leve e depois saiu.

XxX

Sarah acordou uma hora depois. Sam ainda não havia voltado. Ela bocejou e foi até seu próprio quarto, precisava desesperadamente de um banho e de roupa limpa, pois ela ainda vestia a roupa do dia anterior.

Ela tirou de sua mochila uma saia jeans roupas íntimas, uma camiseta e depois foi ao banheiro, despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água lavou um pouco do cansaço que ela sentia, às vezes ser uma caçadora era um trabalho extremamente exaustivo, mas era sentia-se bem em ajudar pessoas.

Ela desceu algum tempo depois, iria encontrar Sam na lanchonete, estava faminta... Quando passou pela a recepção o senhor que cuidava do local fez um sinal chamando-a. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que ele queria com ela? Eles tinham pedido os quarto por mais de uma semana, esse não podia ser o motivo...

- Er... Sim? – ela disse hesitante, o idoso sorriu para ela.

- Você é Sarah Johnson, não é?

- Sou...

- Bem, senhorita, Challes ligou para você.

- Charlles? Que Charlles? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Charlles Davis, é claro. – o velhinho disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? Eu não disse onde estava ficando! – ela disse.

O senhor riu.

- Oh, senhorita, essa cidade não é muito grande, sabe?

"Claro... Só numa cidade pequena se pode saber da vida de todo mundo" – Sarah pensou resignada...

- Hm... Ele disse que queria? – ela perguntou

- Bem, não.

- Ok, então. – ela se preparou para sair, mas o senhor a impediu.

- Um conselho senhorita... Não se meta com Charlles, a namorada dele é muito ciumenta, sabe?

Sarah virou a cabeça rapidamente para encarar o senhor idoso, sua expressão era de pura perplexidade.

- Ele tem _namorada?_

- Bem, sim. – O senhor respondeu desconfiado. – Kara. Ela trabalha na lanchonete.

- Na... Lanchonete?

- Sim, eles namoram desde que ele terminou com Annie. Pobre garota, ficou arrasada.

"Então... Ele tem namorada... Preciso ir à biblioteca!"

Sarah saiu absorta do hotel e foi direto para a biblioteca, seu estômago reclamava, exigia alguma comida, mas ela o ignorou, não tinha bons pressentimentos sobre essa descoberta, e teria que ver se seus pressentimentos eram verdadeiros ou não.

XxX

Sam voltou ao hotel algumas horas depois, passara mais de duas horas aproveitando a companhia de Kara, pesquisando sobre o caso, sobre Ruby e como trazer seu irmão de volta, e também bolou alguma coisa para pegarem o canalha. Quando abriu o quarto Sarah já não estava mais lá. Ele pensou em ir ao quarto dela, ver se ela estava bem, mas achou desnecessário: Sarah podia se cuidar sozinha, afinal, era o que ela dizia...

Sam se jogou na cama, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, quando encontrasse Sarah iria lhe falar o plano para pegar Charlles no flagra, e matá-lo, o que quer que ele fosse... E olhando por outro ângulo, isso era realmente estranho, não parecia um caso sobrenatural, não tinha qualquer evidência de que fosse um demônio, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

A única certeza de que tinha era que Charlles era suspeito.

Olhou no relógio. Eram dez horas. Ainda iria fazer alguma pesquisa para saber em que 'categoria' Charlles se encaixava.

XxX

Passavam das seis horas da tarde, e Sarah ainda não havia voltado. Sam estava um pouco preocupado, ela não dera sinal de vida o dia inteiro, não que fosse da conta dele o que ela fazia ou não, mas era melhor saber, uma vez que estavam em um caso.

Dois segundos depois a porta se escancarou e Sarah entrou, ofegante.

- Oi, onde você estava? – Sam perguntou.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar. – Ela disse revirando os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Sarah, o que está havendo? – ele perguntou agora intrigado.

- Eu estou com uma pista.

- Sério? E o que é?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza... Droga...

- Me fala.

- Não posso agora, Sam. – Ela olhou para ele e depois saiu.

- Sara, espera! – Ele a seguiu – Para onde você está indo?

- Biblioteca.

- Foi lá que você passou o dia? – Ela assentiu. Quer ajuda.

- Dispenso.

- Mas... Agora não, Sam! É sério, eu preciso saber disso antes de agirmos. – E então ela se foi, deixando Sam para trás.

XxX

Sarah estava na biblioteca, o relógio na parede marcava onze vinte da noite. Droga passara praticamente seu dia inteiro enfurnada naquele lugar empoeirado. Mas ela conseguira, descobrira o que queria. Sorriu vitoriosa, Charlles não era o culpado.

Sarah saiu da biblioteca, estava muito frio naquela noite e ela não havia trazido um casaco. Passou os braços ao redor do corpo para tentar se aquecer. Depois pegou o celular e ligou para Sam, mas caiu na caixa postal.

_Não posso atender no momento, deixe um recado.Piii_

- Maravilha. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Ele tinha que estar dormindo essa hora?! Sam é a Sarah. Me escuta Sam, o Charlles não é culpado, e a Kara. Eu não sei direito o que ela fez, mas é ela. Sempre o foi o tempo todo. Eu tô indo praí.

Um vento estranho soprou, Sara sentiu um frio correr sua espinha, e seus extintos diziam que não era nada bom. Ela parou onde estava, ficou imóvel, sua audição era extremamente aguçada e ela pôde ouvir passos vindo em sua direção. Ela estava desarmada, mas sabia lutar bem, poderia ganhar algum tempo.

- Não está tarde para estar na biblioteca?

Sarah continuou onde estava, conhecia aquela voz, sabia de quem era e conhecia aquele cheio.

- Bem, o que posso dizer? Sempre fui meio nerd. E você? A lanchonete não deve ter fechado apenas agora.

- Bem, eu gosto de fazer horas extras.

- Fala sério, Kara, o que você quer aqui? – Sarah se virou para encarar Kara. Ela vinha andando na direção de Sarah lentamente.

- Bem, Sarah, eu soube que você e o Charlles tem se visto bastante. E eu não gosto disso, sabe?

- Bem, ele escolhe as amizades dele, não você. Tenho pena por ele ter uma namorada tão possessiva. Possessiva a ponto de matar...

Kara fez uma careta.

- Você descobriu, então.

- Então, como você faz, Kara? Como seqüestra as garotas sem deixar rastros? Você trouxe os mortos de volta a vida ou algo assim?

Kara deu um sorriso cínico.

- Eu não acreditava que funcionasse, sabe? Achei que tudo o que estava naquele livro era bobagem... Mas eu resolvi tentar, e não é que deu certo?

- Você trouxe um morto de volta vida?

- Huh... Não... Eu fiz algo muito, muito pior...

Sarah se virou bem a tempo que um uma grande massa pulou em cima de si, ela gritou e caiu no chão com a coisa e cima de si, ela olhou para cima e viu duas presas afiadas e olhos vermelhos. Com o impacto seu celular, que estava em sua mão, caiu longe.

- Um vampiro...? – Ela sussurrou.

"Isso explica o cheiro forte de alho." – Sarah pensou consigo mesma.

- No livro em que achei – Kara começou – Havia um feitiço que lhe dava o controle sobre os bebedores de sangue, bem, no início eu não acredite, tentei o feitiço e um realmente apareceu para mim, e ficou aos meus serviços. Ele se alimentava do sangue dos casos do meu namorado galinha. – ela fez uma careta.

- Fala sério... A maioria das mulheres que são traídas pelo namorado, o abandona e vão atrás de outro... Era tão difícil assim fazer isso? – Sarah perguntou tentando se livrar do vampiro, mas ele era mais forte.

- Eu não iria deixar Charlles... Eu o quis durante toda a minha vida, mas ele sempre pertenceu a outras... Jane, Suzie, Annie... Nunca a mim... E mesmo quando estamos juntos, ele não me pertence totalmente. E você é o próximo alvo dele. A turistazinha bonitinha e rebelde. – Os olhos de Kara brilham de ódio – Ele faria qualquer coisa para tê-la para si por pelo menos uma noite. Eu faço qualquer coisa para que ele seja apenas meu.

- Você é louca.

- Talvez. Mas você será apenas mais uma das garotas que a policia não vai achar.

Kara olhou para o vampiro e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, o vampiro se curva cada vez mais na direção de Sarah, ela se contorce tentando se livrar do que estava por vir, mas não dava. Os dentes afiados do homem perfurou seu pescoço, e ela gritou de dor ao sentir seu sangue sendo sugado, sua visão escurecia, ela estava a beira da inconsciência.

- Sam... – ela murmurou e depois desmaiou.

XxX

Sam acordou com um mau pressentimento. Era quase meia noite. Ele ligou o celular com a intenção de ligar para Sarah para saber se ela já havia chegado quando viu que havia uma mensagem no correio de voz.

_Não posso atender no momento, deixe um recado.Piii_

_- Maravilha. Ele tinha que estar dormindo essa hora?! Sam é a Sarah. Me escuta Sam, o Charlles não é culpado, e a Kara. Eu não sei direito o que ela fez, mas é ela. Sempre o foi o tempo todo. Eu tô indo praí. _

A mensagem havia sido gravado as onze e vinte, e ela ainda não havia chegado. E que história era aquela de que Kara — Kara, a garçonete gentil, meiga, prestativa — era culpada? Era isso que ela esteve pesquisando o dia inteiro? Até onde ele sabia, ela tinha ido para a biblioteca e era para lá que ele estava indo.

XxX

Sam chegou à biblioteca e percebeu de longe que ela já estava fechada, ou seja, não havia chances de Sarah ainda estar ali. Ele se preocupou, onde ela estaria? Se ela tivesse chegado ao hotel teria ido falar com ele. Foi quando ele viu um brilho no chão um pouco distante.

Sam foi até onde ele tinha visto o brilho e lá viu o celular de Sarah e algumas manchas de sangue um pouco mais a frente.

"Não... Ela tem que estar bem..." – Ele pensou enquanto pegava o celular.

Ele entrou no Impala de seu irmão e pegou o laptop que estava no banco do passageiro e fez algumas pesquisar, procurando algo que indicasse onde Kara ou Sarah poderia estar.

Em pouco tempo ele encontrou um artigo feito há mais ou menos dois anos que dizia: "Adolescente herda um grande legado"

Ele começou a ler.

"Kara Ryans, uma adolescente normal da pequena cidade Dracut recebeu um grande legado de seu avô: os livros mais antigos, e mais raros que se pode encontrar por todo o estado. (N/A: Sorry, eu não lembro em que estado Dracut fica -.-') Os livros que falam de monstros e feitiços, foram, provavelmente, escritos no século XII por andarilhos supersticiosos e curandeiras, mas ainda assim, é um grande legado cultural."

"Livros sobre monstros e feitiços? Essa não... Sarah tinha razão, Kara é a culpada." – Sam pensou.

Ele rolou os olhos pelo resto do artigo para ver se encontrava um lugar provável onde Kara pudesse ter levado Sarah. Lá dizia que o avô de Kara tinha um deposito para a sua coleção de livros 'especiais' que ficava nos limites da cidade, ele levaria cerca de quinze minutos para chegar lá, mas pelo menos já sabia onde Sarah estava.

XxX

Sarah sentiu um cheiro forte de sangue, tentou abrir os olhos, mas estava muito fraca, provavelmente o vampiro bebeu uma boa quantidade de seu sangue, mas Kara devia ter pedido para ele beber aos poucos, para torturá-la. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que estava suspensa no ar, e correntes frias prendiam seus pulsos.

- Ah, acordou? – Kara entrou no lugar;

- Onde estamos? – Sarah perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Ah, esse é meu cantinho especial. Meu avô passava horas e mais horas trancado aqui, lendo aqueles livros esquisitos, agora descobri que eles realmente eram úteis.

- Seu avô? – Sarah perguntou confusa.

- Ele me deixou todos os livros sobre essas coisas quando morreu. Eu só li por ler mesmo, nem achava interessante, mas agora, é perfeito.

- Me solta sua cretina.

- Cuidado com o que fala. Você está em minhas mãos.

- Você vai se dar mal. O Sam... – Sarah dizia quando Kara a interrompeu.

- Ah, o Sam! Eu havia esquecido dele. – Sarah sentiu um aperto no coração – Ele anda investigando os desaparecimentos, bem, você será a próxima vítima, então acho que ele vai se empenhar mais no trabalho e eu realmente não quero ser descoberta.

- Fique longe dele! – Sarah ameaçou.

- Ou o que? Você vai me matar? – Ela riu zombeteira. – Por favor... Você já perdeu um terço do seu sangue, e meu amiguinho está faminto. Faz alguns dias que ele não se alimenta, sabe? Mas logo, logo ele terá seu jantar.

- Não ouse machucar o Sam!

- Hum... O amor é lindo...

- Não! Não é isso! Eu apenas prometi que iria cuidar dele!

- Você é tão tolinha. – Kara se afastou de Sarah – Pode vir, Damien, ela é toda sua...

O vampiro que Sara vira antes entrara no cômodo, ele a olhava como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne... Ou melhor, como se ela fosse um poço de sangue, o que ela não era, mas tinha bastante sangue dentro de si e com certeza agradava o vampiro. Ele se aproximou de Sarah e a puxou com tanta força contra seu corpo, que as correntes que a suspendiam no ar quebraram.

- Não! – Ela se contorcia tentando afasta-lo. – ME SOLTA!

Os dentes do vampiro já tocam a garganta de Sarah novamente, mas antes que ele a perfurem novamente a porta é derrubada e Sam entra, o vampiro acaba largando Sarah e ela tomba no chão.

- Sarah! – Ele exclama ao ver o que estava preste a acontecer, ele corre até a moça e a segura nos braços, ela está novamente à beira da inconsciência. – Você está bem? – ele pergunta olhando diretamente para o vampiro. Não iria baixar sua guarda, não conseguiria defender a si mesmo e a Sarah ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tô um pouco fraca... – Sarah sussurra em resposta.

- Consegue ficar em pé?

- Não sei... – Sua mão está no pescoço de Sam, ela a leva até a nuca dele e aperta os fios de cabelos dele entre suas mãos enquanto faz um esforço para que sua energia volte. Ela era boa nisso, canalizar sua energia, mesmo quando estava muito fraca.

- Okay... – Ele passa um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a ajuda a ficar em pé. – Eu tenho que tirar daqui, mas não dá por causa daquele vampiro e da Kara, você poderia ficar em pé por uns minutos enquanto eu acabo com isso?

Ela se afasta de Sam e põe as mãos no quadril.

- Eu vou ficar perfeitamente bem. Não preciso que você cuide de mim.

Sam revira os olhos.

- Como você é mal-agradecida.

- E você precisa cortar os cabelos. – Ela fala olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Ele sorri.

Sam tira um facão de dentro de sua jaqueta — Ele havia se preparado, pois não sabia o que estava enfrentando – e depois parte para o ataque ao vampiro.

- Você não vai matá-lo assim tão fácil. – Kara começa a ditar algum feitiço em latim, Sarah sabe que aquilo não pode ser boa coisa, e, juntando todas as suas forças, ela corre até Kara e lhe dá um soco na cara. Kara cai no chão.

- Eu te disse que você ia se dar mal, não disse. – Sarah diz, Kara olha para Sarah com ainda mais ódio.

- Fedelha...

Kara levanta rapidamente e também da um soco em Sarah, e assim, as duas continuam enquanto Sam também briga contra o vampiro.

"Eu estou esgotada, é melhor eu nocautear essa loira azeda ou estarei bem encrencada"

- Quer saber, cansei da brincadeira. – Sarah diz um pouco ofegante, depois dá uma rasteira em Kara e um chute no estômago dela.

- Argh! – o chute foi tão forte que ela cuspiu sangue. Ao sentir aquele cheiro, o vampiro derrubou Sam, se virou e veio em direção à Kara. – O que está fazendo? Pára!

Sarah tenta se aproximar e parar o vampiro — mesmo achando que Kara merecia — Mas ele lhe empurra com muita força e ela se choca contra a parede. Depois ele agarra fortemente Kara e a morde.Ela grita enquanto seu sangue é sugado até a ultima gota.

Sam se levantou e foi até o vampiro e cortou sua cabeça. Depois vai até Sarah que está inconsciente (de novo) e a segura nos braços.

- Vamos sair daqui... – ele murmura mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouve.

XxX

Sarah sentiu a luz do sol acariciar seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Estava tudo tão iluminado... Será que ela havia morrido?... Ela piscou algumas vezes até que seus olhos tivessem se acostumado com a claridade e percebeu que estava no quarto do hotel...

- Como você está se sentindo? – Ela seguiu até onde a voz vinha e viu Sam sentado em frente a mesa fazendo alguma coisa no seu laptop.

- Estou bem melhor, obrigado. – Ela jogou as pernas para o lado da cama e se levantou.

- Que bom. Daqui a pouco eu pago a conta e nós nos mandamos. – Ele diz.

- Sam... – Sarah diz baixinho, o moreno se vira para encará-la e nota que ela está um pouco constrangida.

- Sim?

- Hum... Eu só... Er... Queria agradecer... Por ter salvo a minha vida.

- Ah, não tem quê. – Ele volta a olhar a tela do computador.

Ela suspira pesadamente. Ele não era o Sam Winchester que ela havia ouvido falar... Andou até a mesa e se postou atrás de Sam e tentou ver por cima do ombro dele o que ele olhava no computador. Como sempre, ele procurava atividades demoníacas, provavelmente procurando Ruby. Sem perceber ela começou a mexer no cabelo dele, só se deu conta quando ele parou de se mexer e depois se virou na direção dela.

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela sentiu a face arder um pouco.

- Seu cabelo está tão grande... – Ela murmurou lembrando do que dissera na noite anterior, e que por sinal era verade.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra pensar em coisas banais como o meu cabelo. – Ele respondeu secamente.

Ela suspirou.

- Quer que eu te ajude?

- Hã? – Ele lançou um olhar confuso para ela.

- Quer que eu corte o seu cabelo?

- Você está brincando, né?

- Não. Mas se você quiser que seu cabelo continue crescendo até o ponto em que ele vai te atrapalhar nas caçadas, por mim tudo bem.

Sam encarou Sarah por alguns instantes. Como ela podia sempre ter razão?

XxX

Sarah colocou a tesoura sobre e pegou um espelho que estava lá e o deu para Sam.

- O que acha? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nada mal. – ele respondeu enquanto olhava no espelho.

Sam se virou revelando seu novo corte, Sarah havia cortado o cabelo de Sam curto¹, mas não demais, agora já podia ver os olhos verdes que ele tinha e que ela nunca havia reparado antes. Ele parecia até um pouco mais feliz.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu para ela.

**Hey, guys!**

**Td bem com vcs?Gomene pela a demora da postagem, mas eh q eu realmente nao estav mto inspirada para fazê-la além de ter várias outras fics pra atualizar! Mas eu postei! Isso eh bom... Certo?**

**Nao esqueçam de deixar reviews, me motiva a continuar, ok?**

**¹ - Imaginem o cabelo dele curto tipo qndo ele fazia axo q 4ª temporada de Gilmore girls... Eu amei o cabelo dele daquele jeito, era tao lindo -**

**Bjiiim**

**Liligi**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**N/A: Yo, minna-san!**

**Estou de volta com a fic \o/**

**Sorry a falta de att, mas eu estou louca com tantas fanfics para att (umas 7) além do meu flog q eu tenho q cuidar e talz.**

**Avisinho: De agora em diante, a fic terá algumas partes em primeira pessoa, essas partes são memórias e podem ser da Sarah ou do Sam. Então nao se assustem coma confusão da linguagem padrão, ok? ;D**

**Boa leitura.**

Cap V

_Acordei no meio da noite, eu tinha tido um pesadelo horrível com a minha mãe. Naquela época eu não tinha mais do que seis anos então o que eu normalmente fazia era igual ao que as crianças normais de seis anos fazem: ir para o quarto dos pais e se enfiar entre os dois._

_Agarrei meu coelhinho de pelúcia chamado sr. Orelhas (tá certo, não é o nome mais criativo, mais o que vocês esperavam de uma garotinha de seis anos?) e fui rapidamente até o quarto dos meus pais. A porta estava entreaberta como sempre, eles sabiam que e tinha pesadelos e que ia para o quarto deles, mas então eu ouvi meu pai falar ofegante, desesperado e estranhei. Ele estava falando enquanto dormia?_

_Apurei meus ouvidos para poder ouvir o que ele dizia_

_- Solte-a, por favor, ela não tem nada a ver com isso. É a mim que você quer. Por favor, nossa filha está no quarto ao lado. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai tão desesperado na minha vida._

_- Huh... É isso que acontece quando um ser pequeno tentar lidar contra seres superiores a si. – Uma voz masculina que eu não conhecia respondeu. Eu estranhei ainda mais. Quem estava li de madrugada?_

_- Não, por favor... – Papai implorou novamente._

_- É tarde, Henry._

_Minha curiosidade foi grande demais, o que esse 'É tarde' significava? Bem, eu queria saber então, abri a porta, mas assim que abri vi algo que nunca esqueceria._

_O estranho segurava minha mãe entre seus braços e tinha uma faça em seu pescoço, na hora em que abri a porta ele cortou a garganta dela, o grito de mãe ecoou pelo o quarto e pelo bosque solitário, o sr. Orelhas caiu no chão enquanto lágrimas jorravam dos meus olhos ao ver minha mãe cair no chão sem vida._

_- Sarah... – Papai correu até mim e me abraçou fortemente, tentando fechar meus olhos, o estranho se movia em nossa direção lentamente com um sorriso maléfico e a faca reluzindo com a luz do abajur._

_- Então, essa é a pequena Sarah... Muito parecida com a mãe, muitíssimo mesmo..._

_O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para que eu pudesse entender, papai pegou um frasco com um liquido transparente de dentro do bolso de sua calça e jogou no homem com a faca, a pele começou a queimar e a sair fumaça, mas eu continuava imóvel, a imagem do sangue de minha mãe escorrendo por seu pescoço e o grito agonizante dela repetia-se em minha mente._

Sarah abriu os olhos sobressaltada, Sam virou-se rapidamente para encará-la, pois eles estavam na estrada, tinham que prestar atenção.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Só um... Pesadelo... – Ela disse baixinho enquanto se recostava de novo no banco. De repente, a paisagem parecia muito atrativa para Sarah, pois ela não desgrudava os olhos da janela.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – Sam perguntou novamente.

- Estou... Só preciso de um pouco de café.

- Café? – Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sarah é quase meia-noite, as pessoas geralmente querem dormir nesse horário e não ficar acordado. Fala o que está rolando.

- Eu só não quero dormir, ok? Eu estou acostumada a passar noites acordada dirigindo.

- Não é você quem está dirigindo, não precisa ficar acordada. – Ela não respondeu. – Tem a ver com seu pesadelo, não é?

-...

Novamente o silêncio.

- Okay... Se você não quer falar eu também não vou te obrigar, mas não é saudável manter sentimentos ruins presos dentro de si.

Assim que Sam terminou sua frase, Sarah começou a rir.

- O que foi tão engraçado?

- O que você disse. Você devia ouvir seus próprios conselhos, sabia? Você se culpa pela a morte do seu irmão o tempo todo, e mantém isso preso dentro de si. Eu não sou a única que precisa trabalhar isso por aqui.

O silêncio envolveu o interior do Impala, nenhum dos passageiros parecia querer falar, estavam distantes, cada um perdido em seu pensamento.

- Onde estamos indo mesmo? Você não me falou nada sobre o caso... – Sarah disse sem olhar para Sam.

- Pekin.

- Em Illinois?

- É...

- E o que você encontrou?

- Sinais comuns de demônios.

- Hum...

Sarah voltou a se recostar no banco.

- Mais dados, por favor.

- No porta-luvas. – Sam respondeu.

Sarah abriu o porta-luvas e pegou uma pasta, dentro desta havia fotos e recortes de jornal.

- Hannah Davis, desapareceu em 18de agosto de 1992 quando foi comprar leite. Michele Hax, desapareceu em 18 de agosto de 1996 após sair da faculdade, o corpo nunca foi encontrado. 18 de agosto de 2000, Raissa Donald ia para casa do namorado e desapareceu, 18 de agosto de 2004 Mariann Lee foi encontrada morta próximo ao rio Illinois. O corpo dela foi o único a ser encontrado até hoje.

- Todas desapareceram no mesmo dia em um intervalo de quatro anos. – Sarah concluiu.

- Sim.

- Espera, temos três dias para resolver esse caso?

- Pois é...

- Acha que dá tempo?

- Não muito, por isso nós vamos direto para a casa da família da ultima vítima.

- Mariann Lee?

- Aham.

- Já pensou no que vai falar com a família?

- Não vai ser muito difícil. Ela só tinha o marido e uma filha de quatro anos.

- Não vamos nem sequer parar num hotel?

- Teremos tempo para isso.

- Okay.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam dirigiu noite adentro, era um longo caminho até Pekin, mas ele não estava cansado. Se acostumara a dirigir por noites seguidas sem dormir — Sem falar nas poucas horas de sono durante o dia — então as chances dele cair no sono e causar um acidente era mínima.

Ligou o ipod baixo, Sarah havia dormido mais ou menos há vinte minutos e ele não queria acordá-la. Ele sabia que ela tinha passado as duas ultimas noites tendo pesadelos, já que ela acordava no meio da noite — e não dormia mais. Ele queria saber sobre o que eram esses pesadelos, mas ela realmente não queria contar, então o melhor era esquecer.

As vezes ela se mexia inquieta no banco e ele se perguntava com que ela sonhava. Ele não sabia nada dela, — como ela tinha se tornado caçadora, por exemplo — ela era muito e não era uma vida a qual ele desejasse que qualquer um tivesse. Mas ela não iria se abrir com ele, ela era quase tão teimosa quanto... Bem, Dean.

E era por esse motivo que a viajem com ela era insuportável. Ela era muito parecida com Dean, e naquele momento, Sam não queria pensar em Dean. Só queria saber como salvá-lo.

Sam mergulhou em suas memórias — as poucas que não tinham nada a ver com caçadas — e não notou o tempo passar, até que os primeiros raios de sol acarinharam seu rosto, ele se surpreendeu quando notou que já não era mais noite, mas se concentrou em seu destino, faltavam duas horas para que chegassem a Pekin.

Deu uma olhada em Sarah. Ela ainda estava adormecida.

Voltou sua atenção para a estrada, o cansaço estava começando a bater, mas precisava resolver logo esse caso, afinal, só tinham três dias.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah se revirou no banco, estava tu claro. Claro demais. Ela queria dizer para que apagassem a luz, pois ela queria dormir, mas lembrou que não estava em um hotel, e não havia luz alguma acesa, a menos que a luz fosse o sol.

Ela abriu os olhos e notou com espanto que a luz era realmente o sol. Parecia que ela tinha ficado adormecida por minutos ao invés de horas, olha para fora, através do vidro da janela, haviam casas para todos os lados, e pessoas entrando e saindo de prédios e andando pela calçada, ela olhou para Sam.

- Chegam em Pekin?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu.

- Sabe onde tem um hotel?

Sam bocejou.

- Ainda não. Mas de qualquer maneira, nós vamos logo na cara da Mariann Lee.

- Hum... Tem certeza?

- Claro que sim.

- E que horas são?

- Sete horas.

- É muito cedo.

- Vamos, Sarah, temos que resolver isso logo, lembra?

- Okay, okay...

xxxxxxxxxx

O Impala 67 estacionou em frente a uma casa de dois andares em uma rua bastante calma. Sarah encarou a construção: A casa tinha um tom azul bebê, um belo jardim a frente, uma caixa de correios em forma de casa e uma cerca branca. Parecia bem aconchegante.

- Okay, então nós seremos policiais forenses, nos mandaram porque encontraram novas evidências do caso que a mulher dele foi morta, e quanto as roupas que não temos tempo para trocas, estamos disfarçados.

- Tá. – Sarah respondeu ausente.

- Você me ouviu?

- Ouvi sim, Sam. – Ela respondeu ainda olhando a casa.

Sam balançou a mão em frente ao rosto dela.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Acho que não vamos precisar de um hotel, afinal de contas. – Foi a resposta dela.

- Por que não? – Sam perguntou curioso.

- Olha. – Ela apontou para uma placa que estava ao lado da porta da casa. Dizia "Aluga-se quartos."

- Acho que não precisaremos da sua história. — Ela disse.

- E como vamos descobrir sobre a vitima?

- Perguntas ao acaso. – Sarah deu de ombros. – Além do mais ele iria estranhar. Policiais forenses?

Sarah falou em tom debochado, Sam corou levemente.

- Okay, okay... Que seja...

- Vamos então?

Ela não esperou a resposta, pegou sua mochila e desceu do carro, ficou para em frente a calçada encarando a casa enquanto Sam se juntava a ela... Até a porta foi aberta e um homem lá pelos 35 anos saiu e andou na direção dos dois.

- Hey! O que vocês estão fazendo aí?

- Ah, bom dia, senhor. – Sam disse. – Eu sou Sam e essa é Sarah, é que nós vimos a placa e estávamos pensando se você alugaria para nós por uns três dias.

- Oh, vá com calma rapaz. – O senhor disse. – Eu sou Andrew Lee...

- Muito prazer, Andrew. E então, você pode alugar?

- Claro, mas tem um problema.

- Problema?

- É. Um dos quartos está em reforma. Então só tenho um quarto para alugar.

- Bem, isso não será problema, não é Sam? – Sarah falou;

- Não, claro que não.

- Vocês são namorados? – Andrew perguntou enquanto olhava Sarah.

- Hum... É... ode se dizer que sim... – Sam disse enquanto passava um braço na cintura de Sarah.

Andrew balançou a cabeça e murmurou.

- Esses jovens de hoje. Não se importam com a idade de quem estão namorando. – Depois acrescentou mais alto – Me sigam.

**N/A: Desculpem ter parado aí, mas se eu continuasse nao att tao cedo, além do mais o cpa ficaria grande demais...**

**Não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?**

**Vc nao morrem por deixar um review, mas um ficwriter pode sim morrer se vc nao o deixar (é ´serio, vai q pega uma depressão e tenta se suicidade... e consegue?! Eu hein...)**

**Ah, lembrete: visitem o blog, lá tem informaçãoes sobre as fics de vez em quando. ^^**

**h t t p : / / liligi. s p a c e b l o g. c o m . b r (Tirem os espaços.)**

**Quando eu puder eu começo o cap 6. Ah, as tres primeiras pessoas q comentarem ganham um trechinho do prox. cap assimq eu tiver, ok?**

**Bjuus**

**Liligi**


End file.
